


Never Look Back

by Fyliwion



Series: 30 Kisses [9]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Angst, Dash - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Fake Songfic, Feelings, Not A Happy Ending, Running Away, kid reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyliwion/pseuds/Fyliwion
Summary: Aoko never ran from anything.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Series: 30 Kisses [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713385
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Never Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> This week's is a short angsty drabble. Mostly a filler fic, but also harken's back to the days of songfics. Enjoy the nostalgia! 
> 
> 30 Kisses Challenge  
> Theme #9: Dash

_ Listen to your heart _ _   
_ _ When he's calling for you.  
_ _ Listen to your heart  
_ _ There's nothing else you can do.  
_ _ I don't know where you're going  
_ _ And I don't know why,  
_ _ But listen to your heart  
_ _ Before you tell him goodbye. _

_ -Roxette  _

* * *

Aoko never ran away. 

Even in the worst of situations, she faced a problem head on, not running. No matter what the obstacle, she faced them with all the strength she could muster.

She had faced her mother's death with tears kissing her cheek.

She faced Kaito with a mop and the knowledge that she'd be lost without him.

She faced KID with retorts and knowing that one day he'd be caught.

Even when Hakuba Saguru had appeared wielding accusations that Kaito was KID, she'd faced him with the knowledge that it wasn't true. Impossible even. She had proof.

Proof. 

Proof that fell away, as Aoko stood under a moonlight shadow looking both KID and Kaito in the eye. A truth that she was faced with something that stripped her to the bone.

Everyone's strength faltered at some point, and seeing herself reflected in the eyes behind the monocle she felt hers shatter.

It was the first time in her life that she ever ran away from anything.

She didn't have the strength to continue to look at him. She couldn't even find the words to scream or shout or even say his name. She just saw him look down at her with the moonlight shining around him like some unholy angel.

She saw herself in eyes that knew her far too well to belong to just a phantom in white.

So, she had run.

She'd turned, barely recognizing the sobs that escaped her throat, as she fled from him. She'd felt his hand reach after her and brush her shoulder as she took off down the street away from  _ him _ , all thoughts flying to the wind.

And she'd kept running, even as she heard his distressed calls of " _ Aoko!"  _ No particular direction. Not home. Not yet. Not to the police. Just away.

Away

It didn't matter that it was dark outside. It didn't matter she shoved her way through crowds of people as she made her way to the street. She fled even from the people calling after her.

She just wanted to run as far and as fast away as possible.

Forget it all. 

Suddenly, Aoko didn't want to be strong anymore. She wanted to give in.

Because after all, everything she ever loved always seemed to be stolen from her.

Her mother, her father…

Of course Kaito would be too.

She just wasn't strong enough.

At least it was dark and cold, the spring air crisp from the night, and even with the full moon it would be hard to make out the tears that were streaming down her face.

She doubted she'd ever be able to face the world again if anyone saw her like this. She was her father's daughter after all. She was stronger than this.

Protocol said, she should turn right around and turn him. She was the Inspectors daughter after all. She had her father’s strength, his stamina, she should turn around and go straight to the task force and announce she knew who Kaitou KID was.

She'd be a hero of the NPA.

And... 

She'd be turning in her best friend, her closest friend and locking him behind bars.

Aoko felt sick even thinking about it.

There was no way she could do that. Her conscience would kill her- She would never be able to live with herself knowing that she turned in Kaito without a second thought.

He may be wrong. She may hate him. He may have completely destroyed any trust she'd thought she had in him.

But she couldn't find the courage to turn him in.

KID had stolen the last two things she had.

Kaito and her courage.

In the end, she stood alone in the darkness, far from where anyone else at that hour might be going. Looking around she noticed bitterly it was the clock tower in front of her.

Of course. Why not? Nothing else was going right that night.

So, where did she go from there?

She never heard the soft footsteps that came up behind her.

_ "Aoko?" _

He called out her name. It stood between in the darkness, somewhere between a curse and a kiss against her skin. He called to her and this time she had no choice to turn, even knowing who she’d see standing there. 

_ Kaito.  _

_ Kaito. _ Not KID. No white suit. No top hat and monocle. Just a black t-shirt and jeans. Messy black hair outlining a face that looked too somber for the normally clowning Kuroba.

She took one look at him before turning right back around. She didn't trust herself to open her mouth.

It wasn't like the mad dash that she'd done before, instead she calmly kept her head up high and walked away.

Never looking back.


End file.
